The goal of this protocol is to determine the interaction between two common environmental factors (physical activity and caloric mix), placental growth rate, morphometric indices of placental functional capacity and size at birth in the human. The basic strategy is to examine the impact of randomized alterations of diet and physical activity in a closely matched study populace on multiple objective indices of feto-placental growth and function.